


stringing you back to me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bets & Wagers, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nobetawedielikemen, Romantic Soulmates, Shuri is a Little Shit, Smut, Soulmates, Theyre gay, Top Bucky Barnes, supportive avengers bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: T'Challa gets caught up in Bucky's lasso of love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Kudos: 57





	stringing you back to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack treated seriously. enjoy!

It was guys night out. The only sober person was Steve (mostly; the super in him cancelled out most alcohol) and Bucky didn’t realize how agile T’challa was. What had Shuri called this? Throwing ass? Whatever it was, he was thoroughly enjoying it. Bucky had never really been into dames, but only now in the 21st century was he comfortable enough to do something about his attraction towards men. 

Jokingly, Bucky did the classic lasso and pull move he’d seen in movies when T’Challa turned back to face him. 

He was not, however, expecting to receive a lapful of T’Challa himself. Oddly convenient. 

T’Challa’s eyes were wide, looking at Bucky like he was searching for an answer to some question he wouldn’t voice. 

As the silence stretched, Bucky stared back. Eventually, he asked, “I didn’t realize that move would actually bring you towards me?” He’d never seen T’Challa blush before, but the man was certainly painted red now. Steve coughed. Bucky hoped T’Challa didn’t notice his pitching tent. Or anyone else for that matter. 

Tony’s laughter cut through the tense silence like a hot knife through butter, “I should’ve seen that one coming!”

Bruce’s quiet chuckles soon joined along with Clint and Steve’s forced laughter. Rhodey and Sam were giggling like schoolgirls, possibly more drunk than T’Challa. 

“Um…” Bucky stuttered. Think of a quick save, James, he thought to himself. “Igottapeebye!” He bolted out of his seat, T’Challa stumbling out of his lap, and raced to the bathrooms. He’d just gotten the sinks to splash water on his flushed face when he heard the door open, familiar footfalls resounding in the otherwise empty linoleum bathroom.

“James?” T’Challa asked, “Are you alright?” 

Shakily, Bucky nodded his head. He was having a difficult time focusing on what was going on around him when he had a hard-on for the King of Wakanda, who was standing just to his left. 

“Do you know what that means, that when you pulled I ended up by you?”

“Is it some weird future thing that no one decided to tell me about?” He asked skeptically. 

T’Challa let out a small huff of laughter. “No, you probably didn’t know it existed because your soulmate wasn’t alive in the 40s. So you never had to deal with the whole lasso thing.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed adorably. “What?”

“Alright, so when you do the lasso thing that you did to me out there, your supposed soulmate is pulled towards you. Since you’re so strong and I was so close, I fell into your lap.” Bucky gave himself a moment to take that in. 

Then, a slow smirk spread across his face. “Babydoll, that has got to be the best thing I’ve heard in nearly a century.” Face falling slightly, he continued, “Unless you don’t want me. Which would be totally fine, I’ll respect that.” 

T’Challa released an exasperated sigh and said, “James I was just out there throwing it back for you, how could I not want you?” Bucky almost didn’t know what to say to that. Almost.

“Wanna get out of here?” T’Challa gave Bucky his million dollar smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

______

Bucky wondered what he was thinking when he invited T’Challa to his place. He’d never hooked up with a guy before, much less a king of one of the most powerful countries on earth, That thought just made him hotter. Luckily, T’Challa (who seemed to have experience; thank god) took Bucky by the belt loops and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

Suddenly they were inseparable, Bucky’s clothes being almost ripped off by the other until they were in nothing but their underwear. Bucky breathed in the clean scent of T’Challa, muscles relaxing as T’Challa worked his neck. There would definitely be marks, and Bucky definitely didn’t have a problem with that. 

T’Challa pulled back a bit and Bucky was horrified to hear himself whimper at the loss of contact. “You’re sure?” Bucky nodded enthusiastically. T’Challa picked up the red jumper he’d been wearing earlier in the night and pulled out a small bottle. 

“I always come prepared,” he said when he caught Bucky’s eyebrows knitting themselves together. 

After climbing onto the bed and propping himself against some pillows, T’Challa patted the area next to him. Bucky clambered his way into bed and eagerly obliged when T’Challa motioned for Bucky to hold his hand out. T’Challa coated Bucky’s fingers in lube and moved his hand to begin prepping T’Challa.

Any worries Bucky had about not doing this right flew out the window when T’Challa let out a breathy moan. Continuing to open the man with his fingers, Bucky leaned down to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along the span of T’Challa’s neck. It was only fair after all the bruises Bucky was sporting on his own neck. 

Soon T’Challa was panting with want. Bucky had just hit that sweet spot, making T’Challa arch off the bed. “Please, I’m ready,” he practically whined. “James.” 

And how could Bucky deny him when he looked so pretty all flushed and just aching to be fucked? Palming himself, Bucky lubed up his cock and positioned it at T’Challa’s entrance. 

He teased a bit before finally pushing into T’Challa, groaning as he bottomed out. T’Challa met Bucky with every desperate thrust, and Bucky whimpered T’Challa’s name over and over and over again, climbing and climbing until-

T’Challa tensed, groaning out Bucky’s name, and Bucky came silently, breathing erratic. Coming down from his high, he had half the mind to roll onto his side before T’Challa pushed him off himself. No words were spoken between the lovers, nothing except the soft brush of T’Challa’s fingers through Bucky’s hair as Bucky drifted off.

______

Bucky awoke to his limbs tangled with those of a sleeping, naked T’Challa. 

He gazed silently at his beautiful lover for a few moments before T’Challa groggily said, “Quit staring at me while I sleep, James,” but there was a content smile on his face. 

“Hi,” Bucky whispered. 

“Hey yourself.”

Bucky hummed, lightly running a hand between T’Challa’s shoulder blades. “Wanna go get breakfast, doll?” 

“Breakfast sounds nice,” T’Challa mumbled, “but I also wanna stay here forever.”

“I do, too. Although, I know for a fact we’re both starving so let’s go get something to eat, yeah?” 

Reluctantly, they climbed out of bed and made their way to the common floor holding hands. The team was gathered around the kitchen table looking way too chipper at this godforsaken hour. They realized why a moment later when the flash of a camera went off. Approximately a minute and a half later, T’Challa’s message tone went off. When he checked it, he saw a message from Shuri sent to the entire group. 

I called it! Everybody in this chat (minus T’Challa and Bucky) owes me $10!   
Attachment: one (1) image

Groaning, T’Challa hid his face in his soulmate’s—admittedly defined—chest. Neither of them could really complain much though, because all the teasing they’d get was worth it as long as they had each other.


End file.
